The Snakes of Konohagakure
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto is removed from team seven by his own will and is granted a solo sensei. Enter Miss. Anko Mitarashi. how will the tides turn under this change? NarutoxAnko no Harem. Sasuke & Kakashi bashing.
1. A New Sensei

**Snakes of Konoagakure**

**~A/N~ the winners were versions 1&2. So I am going to mix them and work from there. Whether you hate it or not I'm going to try some bashing in this.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki stood alongside his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha waiting for their sensei to show. As per usual he was very late. Naruto leaned against a tree trying to think of what they, and by they he really meant Sasuke, would learn today. But he didn't really care he had found out a secret last night when he was trying to work on his Taijutsu by fighting a horde of clones.<p>

That secret was whatever his clones learned he would learn. At least that's what he thought it was. After defeating all his clones he noticed he had their memories of how he beat each one. This made him very happy he finally had something over Sasuke.

Naruto looked up just in time to see Kakashi appear via a shunshin. With his standard 'Yo' greeting the day began.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What are we going to learn today?" Naruto asked hoping he would finally give himself and Sakura some pointers. Kakashi looked at him and gave an eyes smile.

"Naruto I need you to work on your chakra control… it's abysmal at best… so get a leaf and practice by holding on your head for as long as you can. Sakura you need to work on your physical conditioning still so start running laps. Sasuke it's time we work on your Taijutsu," Kakashi said making Naruto simply turn and walk away. This happened every day. He would give him and Sakura some mundane thing to do while he would focus on Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes and left the field not feeling like training. He knew there wasn't a mission today or they would've done that before their training. If you could call it that. Naruto stopped when he remember that a certain Hyuga had shoved him a few days ago for no reason. It was time for some payback.

Kakashi watched Naruto simply leave the training ground and gave a sigh. It seemed like Naruto didn't even care about getting stronger. All that mattered to him was pranking someone.

* * *

><p>~One Hour Later~<p>

No sated in his need for petty revenge on the Hyuga, who now had bright yellow hair and only orange clothes, Naruto moved out of the village and into a field to being his new training he had concocted. If he really learned what his clones learned he could really kick up his training.

"Ok if I remember it right… I remembered the hits and how they happened but I didn't get any stronger… so maybe it doesn't help with my actual strength and what not… so maybe keep them on chakra control… I'm going to need a lot of leaves," Naruto though. He stopped when he heard a crash and a figure came flying into his vision.

"Whoa what the hell Kiba?" Naruto asked looking at his former classmate.

"Eh Naruto?" Kiba looked at the blonde in surprise.

"Hey man what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"Personal training time with Kurenai-Sensei… she gives each of us a few hours a day two days a week to help us focus on fixing our weaknesses and improving our strengths," Kiba explained.

"Why'd you stop charging Kiba?," Kurenai said as she appeared on top of a toppled tree.

"Hello Kurenai-san," Naruto gave a light bow to the Jonin.

"Hello Uzumaki-san," Kurenai gave a light wave in return.

"Not to interrupt your training Kiba, Kurenai-san… but I have a quick question and since my Jonin sensei has been less than useless in training our team I was hoping you might be able to answer my question real quick?" Naruto asked. Kureni glanced at Kiba for a moment then gave a smile.

"Sure we'll take lunch now Kiba," Kurenai said with a soft smile.

"Hai Sensei," Kiba said as he sped off to find Akamaru and to get their lunches.

"What would you like to ask me?" Kurenai asked.

"My sensei has said on countless occasions that my chakra control is abysmal at best. What I was wondering was if there is a better way to learn chakra control over the leaf exercise?" Naruto asked. Kurenai rubbed her chin for a moment wondering if it would be ok to show him the two exercises she knew. After a moment she gave in the boy was asking for help and who was she to send him away.

"I know of two. Water walking and tree climbing," Kurenai said.

"Water walking sounds right but tree climbing?" Naruto asked. Kureni nodded then moved over to a tree and proceeded to walk up it. "Oh like that," Naruto watched in surprise as she easily walked up half the tree and back down.

"The key to tree walking is getting the right amount of chakra to stick you to the tree. Too much and break the bark and shoot off too little and you slip and fall," Kurenai explained.

"And water walking?" Naruto asked.

"Get tree climbing down first then I'll show you water walking," Kurenai said Naruto nodded happily then took off to start training.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he disappeared into the forest.

'_I should probably tell Hokage-sama that Team Seven hasn't learned tree climbing yet,'_ Kurenai thought as she turned back as Kiba landed back in the clearing with their food.

* * *

><p>Naruto barely managed to stumble into his apartment at the end of the night. He hadn't expected the blow back from his clones to hurt as much as it did. His head felt like it was on fire. He reached his bed and hit it with a thud ready to fall asleep until he heard a soft knock on his window.<p>

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he opened the window to see an ANBU.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you tomorrow morning at ten," the ANBU said.

"Understood," Naruto said with a nod the ANBU vanished and Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning~<p>

Team Seven stood before the Konoha Council… well three people wasn't much of a council but that's what they went by. It was Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura along with the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The three Genin were all confused as to why there were standing before the Hokage and his advisors.

"I assume you are wondering why you are here?" Hiruzen asked. The three simply nodded, even Naruto knew it wouldn't be a good idea to run his mouth, and waited to be told why.

"What the council and myself have decided to do is every six months the Genin teams that are in rotation will be brought in here from evaluation," Hiruzen explained.

"These evaluations will work as such. We will hear from each of you one at a time about your progress on your team. Nothing you say will be told to your teammates. These evaluations are meant to be a one on one kind of work. We want honest answers and responses… now if you three will step out. We will be starting with Kakashi," Hiruzen finished and the three Genin moved out of the room.

Naruto sat waiting still. Kakashi had gone first then was dismissed. He had told them their day was done once they were free from their meeting. Sakura opted to go second since she was the girl… ladies first she told Naruto before she cracked him in the head as he tried to step into the office.

Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way once Sakura left claiming that a clanless dope has nowhere to be so he had plenty of time to wait. Naruto growled. He was really starting to hate Sasuke. And after that last hit from Sakura he was starting to doubt his 'love' for the pink haired teammate.

Finally it was his turn and he did not like the looks he was getting once he stepped into the office. Homura, Koharu and Danzo all looked upset while Hiruzen looked indifferent. Yup he definitely didn't like those looks.

"So Naruto like the others we will tell you what Kakashi said about you first. And if he was right I am quiet disappointed in you. Kakashi seems to believe that you don't take your training seriously and opt to pull pranks rather than train," Hiruzen said. He nearly fell back when he felt a massive amount of killing intent burst from Naruto and his eyes turned red.

"He what? I train harder and more than both the pink haired bitch and the pampered bastard combined," Naruto all but roared. "I'm the one that trains until his bones crack," he added.

"Calm yourself," Hiruzen spoke he didn't like Naruto losing his cool like this… it was dangerous to say the least.

"NO! I've been the happy go lucky dope long enough. I am sick and tired of my 'team' looking down on me. You want to know what I think. Haruno is a useless piece of shit. She doesn't help on missions always claiming it's not a girl's job to pick vegetables, or hoe a field. Uchiha never shuts up about how he is simply a better class than me because he comes from a clan and I'm a clanless orphan whose parents abandoned him. As for Hatake he hasn't trained me at all. I've trained myself. Whether it by my Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. All Hatake does it train Uchiha… that emo bastard has gotten two Katon Jutsus and Taijutsu training while I've gotten jack!" Naruto screamed.

"N… Naruto," Hiruzen stared in shock. If this was true he owed Naruto one hell of an apology.

"Fuck this! I quite team seven! Either give me my own Sensei or I'll train myself and become Hokage by myself," It was in this moment Hiruzen noticed Naruto's eyes had shifted back to blue and his hands were bleeding with how tightly he was clenching his hands.

"We can't give anyone their own personal sensei," Koharu spoke.

"But you did," Naruto replied. "Hatake hasn't trained me or Haruno… you might as well have made him that bastards sensei and sent us up shit creek," Naruto added.

"Naruto clam down now," Hiruzen's words instantly affected Naruto. His anger all subsided instantly and his face fell. His eyes were filled with sorrow rather than rage.

"Now… as to your request… I think I might have an idea for you," Hiruzen grinned. Naruto's eye brow cocked up as he heard this.

"Neko," Hiruzen called making an ANBU appear.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Neko asked.

"Bring Mitarashi-san to me," Hiruzen said. With a nod the ANBU was gone.

"You can't be serious?" Homura asked.

"She's been asking to become a Jonin Sensei for a while… this will be a test for her," Hiruzen said.

"What about team seven?" Danzo asked.

"I'll find a replacement and put them under a strict eye. If Hatake doesn't shape up I'll knock him back down to Chunin and lock him in on solo Tora missions for six months," Everyone in the room cringed none of them, Danzo included, liked that demon cat.

"If you need a spy I might have someone for you," Danzo spoke.

"We'll talk later," Hiruzen said knowing where Danzo was going to go with it.

"Who Mitarashi?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait… you'll be in for a surprise," Hiruzen said.

Naruto only had to wait two minutes before the door opened and in walked simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had what he would guess to be shoulder length purple hair that was kept in a spiky pony-tail, pupilless caramel eyes, deliciously pearly white skin, and a sexy outfit that consisted of a mesh shirt and shorts with a skirt and trench coat to cover her assets and womanhood. That was when she noticed him and smiled.

"Whiskers," She said and Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

"H… He… Hebi-chan," Naruto spoke softly as he looked at the woman.

"Oh you remember me still?" Anko asked. Naruto couldn't move. His body was frozen. Hebi as she went by in her time as an ANBU member was one of his… scratch that she was his most precious person. She had saved him time after time from mobs that would've beaten within an inch of his life and was the one that gave Naruto his two most precious possessions and gave him his addiction. His Gama wallet, his orange jumpsuit and his love for ramen.

"Hebi-chan!" Naruto cried as he hugged Anko who happily returned his hug.

"I've miss you whiskers," Anko laughed as she hugged Naruto.

"Save the reunion," Danzo growled he hated watching sappy crap.

"Sorry Shimura-sama," Anko said with a bow as the two separated.

"Now as to why I called you here," Hiruzen started. "Naruto is to be removed from Team Seven and placed into your care," Hiruzen stated making both of them freeze.

"Really?" both of them asked.

"Really, Anko you've wanted to be a Jonin-sensei for a while well here's your chance make Naruto into a splendid Shinobi and once he's become a Chunin you'll be given your own team. And Naruto I'm giving you want you wanted. A solo sensei so no more pranks, eat right, and train hard. Prove to me that Hatake was wrong," Hiruzen said.

"I promise!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok whiskers… I'll let you have today to rest and get ready for hell… Tomorrow at six I want you at training ground forty four," Anko smiled.

"Anko you can't," Koharu stood.

"He's my Genin… I'll train him as I see fit," Anko grinned her eyes stopped on Naruto seeing him smiling brightly and nearly hoping with joy.

"I'll be there… uh where do I find training ground forty four?" Naruto asked.

"It's the big forest that's fenced off outside of the village," Anko said. "You know that scary forest I took you when we had those two rogue ANBU hunting you five years ago," Naruto's eyes widened then he grinned even more.

"Gotcha… I'll be there at six sharp," Naruto said with a salute then he was gone in a flash as he ran from the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Anko there is a second reason I chose you," Hiruzen said with a stern face.

"Hai," Anko knelt.

"My advisors believe that Naruto may be a flight risk… We need you to keep an eye on him," Hiruzen said.

"No need. Whisker would never leave Konoha," Anko said.

"And you know this?" Homura asked.

"Yup… when he was six he proclaimed he would be Hokage… and though I doubt he remember the second half of his promise… if he did he wouldn't been able to hug me without blushing,"

"What was the second half?" Hiruzen asked.

"That I would be his wife," Anko chuckled. "Now how could he achieve those two things if he left?" Anko added. Hiruzen chuckled lightly at the smile on her face.

"Mitarashi-san… you cannot take a Genin into the forest of death under any circumstances," Koharu said.

"He's been there before like you've heard… and I distinctly remember Orochimaru-teme training me in there and Jiraiya-sama trained the fourth and his team in there at one time as well," Anko replied.

"But-"

"Enough Anko is within her rights as a Sensei to train Naruto as she deems fit," Hiruzen said.

"Now Anko you are dismissed… Danzo I believe you wished to speak about a filler for team seven?" Hiruzen turned to face his old partner as Anko vanished.

"Ah yes… it is a boy I have in root… I'd like to test to see how one of my root agents files back into society," Danzo explained.

"What is the boy's name?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sai," Danzo replied.

"Very well bring him… I'd like to meet him before we deploy him," Hiruzen commanded. Danzo nodded and left the room to retrieve him.

* * *

><p>~The Next morning: Team Seven~<p>

Kakashi stood before his team once again they were within the Hokage's tower. What was confusing Kakashi was that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "The Hokage will see you now," Kakashi nodded and lead his team into the room. He would have to find and scold Naruto later.

"Ah good time today," Hiruzen said as he put down a field report. "Now to why I called you here today,"

"Err. Not to interrupt Hokage-sama but Naruto is not here yet," Kakashi spoke.

"That is the reason I asked you here. Naruto has demanded to be removed from team seven," Hiruzen said making all three stop in surprise.

"So in being removed I called you here to give you your new teammate. Sai please come in," Hiruzen said a moment later a young pale boy with black hair and eyes stepped into the room. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a black jacket that had one short sleeve and one long sleeve.

"Hokage-sama… what's going to happen to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We had one of our Tokubetsu-Jonin volunteer to train him… if she hadn't he would've been sent back to the academy," Hiruzen answered.

"That doesn't seem fair. He quits our team and is rewarded by getting a solo teacher," Sasuke said with a growl.

"You'd best revise that tone Sasuke," Hiruzen said leveling just a taste of his KI on him. Sasuke froze as he felt the powerful wave hit him.

"Of course… my apologies Hokage-sama," Sasuke said weakly.

"Apology accepted… now you three have to get acquainted… off with you," Hiruzen said with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>~Forest of Death~<p>

Naruto stood before Anko deep within the Forest of Death. Naruto glanced around he could see several beasts just beyond the tree line. "Ok Whiskers here's what we are going to do," Anko said getting Naruto undivided attention.

"First we are going work on your Taijutsu and find a few ninjutsus that play to your style," Anko explained.

"Wait you mean you're not going to just have me focus on my chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Should I?" Anko asked.

"I don't know that's just what Hatake did," Naruto replied.

"Well I'm not him so how about you get in your Taijutsu stance and we start there," Anko said. Naruto nodded and took his stance. Anko's jaw just about hit the ground upon seeing it. It was the worst stance she had ever seen.

"Ok we're stopping already… your Taijutsu is useless. Where throwing it out we'll have to find you a style," Anko said making Naruto look down ashamed of himself.

"Sorry sensei," Naruto said shyly.

"It's not your fault. Your academy teachers and your Jonin sensei should've fixed it," Anko said before an idea hit her. "Now I want you to hit me as hard as you can," Naruto looked at her oddly for a moment then ran at her cocking his fist back as he did.

Anko grinned right up until his fist hit her stomach. Doubling over instantly Anko realized something. He hit like a bull. After nearly coughing up blood Anko slowly worked her way back to her feet. "Holy shit," was all Anko managed to say as she looked at a very worried Naruto.

"Are you ok Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Have you always hit that hard?" Anko asked still holding her stomach. She already figured she'd have to see a doctor to make sure she was ok.

"I don't know… I usually lost my spars because I wasn't fast enough," Naruto said.

"Well then we know what to work on for the moment… we're going to get your speed up and get you a Taijutsu style to match that freakish punch you got… and I know just who to go to," Anko said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ I hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**A few notes here.**

**This will be a NarutoxAnko story. No harem or multi girls. Just Naruto and Anko.**

**Naruto will be a Snake Summoner**

**100% new Chunin Exams**

**Sasuke and Kakashi bashing mainly. Sakura gets bashed way to much so I will have her see the error of her ways soon enough**


	2. Genso-Ken

**Chapter Two: Genso-Ken**

**~A/N~ Here's Chapter Two. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Naruto followed his Sensei down a road as she seemed overly secretive about where they were going. Anko glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto following her just like she used to follow the snake bastard. It both warmed and worried her. She liked having a student who was 100% ready to follow her but she didn't want a blind follower either.<p>

"Naruto stop for a moment," Anko said. Naruto nodded and stopped following.

"Is something wrong Anko-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What does Sensei mean to you?" Anko asked.

"A sensei is someone who should teach their students or underlings the best they can so they are ready for what is to come but also must be willing to adept to each underling," Naruto replied. Anko blinked for a moment not expecting an answer like that.

"And should you follow your Sensei's words?" Anko asked.

"Of course… unless your sensei is demanding you do something you're not comfortable doing then you should tell them and refuse to commit the act," Naruto replied. Anko nodded then started to move again.

"Just checking let's move," Anko said.

"Hai," Naruto said and followed.

* * *

><p>Anko and Naruto stopped once they reached a training ground. Anko tapped her foot a few times before she pulled out a kunai and whipped it at a tree. Naruto blinked in surprise when he heard the tree yelp and a girl fell out of it. Naruto looked over at her seeing she had brown hair kept in a pair of bunds and was wearing a pink button up shirt with green pants.<p>

"Where's Gai?" Anko asked.

"Gai Sensei should be back from his lap any second now," The girl said with a huff.

"Your stealth was fine by the way… it's just not easy to sneak up on a snake," Anko said as a brown snake slithered out from her coat.

"Whoa when did you summon him?" the girl asked.

"Mitarashi-san!" a voice echoed out as a green blur landed in the field. "What brings you out here on such a youthful morning?"

"Hey Gai I was hoping to ask for your assistance in finding a proper field for my Genin's Taijutsu," Anko said pointing at Naruto.

"Ah you've gotten your first Genin congratulations!" Gai said loudly before looking to Naruto.

"Kame-san?" Naruto asked suddenly making Gai smile brightly.

"Ah you remember me?" Gai asked giving his shining smile.

"How could I forget you?" Naruto asked. Naruto remembered Kame. He was one of few ANBU that were good to him. Anko, his precious Hebi-chan, Kame, which he know knew to be Gai, and then there was Neko, the Cat, and Wani, the Crocodile, whom he still didn't know the true identity of.

"How indeed," Anko said with a chuckle.

"Now Naruto… hit me here as hard as you can so I can gauge your strength," Gai said patting his stomach as two more figures appeared in the field. One looked like a miniature version of himself while the other had long brown hair and pale eyes.

"Right," Naruto said as he cocked his fist back.

"Wait… Gai brace yourself more," Anko said stopping Naruto. Gai nodded and better braced himself for the hit. "Ok go," Naruto nodded and ran over to Gai and sent his fist into Gai's stomach. To everyone's surprise Gai still dropped to one knee.

"Gai-Sensei," all three of the other kids spoke at once.

"Holy flames of youth my boy… you hit harder than Lee," Gai said as he stood and grinned.

"So what do you think?" Anko asked.

"Well he needs more speed first," Gai said once he saw Anko already nodding. "Once you get that up he'd be a perfect candidate for one of the Genso-ken. Known as the Elemental Fist Style each one is a unique style to an already created fighting style," Gai said.

"Ohhh that sounds awesome," Naruto said with starts in his eyes.

"You'll have to get your speed up and find out what your elemental release is. Once you've done those I can show you the basics of one of the five. Hi-ken, Mizu-ken, Tsuchi-ken, Kaminari-ken or Kaze-ken, [1]" Gai explained.

"Is there anyone who uses those styles?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. When fighting against someone who truly pushes me I use Tsuchiken, my eternal rival knows the basics of Kaminari-ken, the second Hokage was a master of Mizu-ken, and Madara Uchiha was the most powerful master of Hi-ken ever known," Gai explained.

"What about Kaze-ken?" Naruto asked.

"The only practitioner of Kaze-ken right now is Asuma Sarutobi," Gai replied.

"Come on Naruto. We need to get you set up so we can fix your speed," Anko said getting Naruto to silence his questions.

"How are you planning on fixing his speed?" Gai asked.

"A little mix of what you did to Lee and a little of my own," Anko said with a sly grin.

"Ah well let your flames of youth guide you!" Gai shouted before giving a thumbs up and smiling.

"Yeah sure," Anko said as she beckoned Naruto to follow her. Naruto gave a light bow to Gai then quickly followed after Anko.

"Where are we heading now Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"To one of my favorite shops in all of Konoha," Anko replied with a big foxy grin that rivaled Naruto's. Naruto gulped then smiled figuring Anko wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose.

* * *

><p>Naruto marveled as he looked after sword after sword while Anko talked with the shop owner. Naruto stopped when his eyes found a sword. "Hey Mr. Shopkeeper… why's this sword different?"<p>

"It's a broadsword it's thicker and sharpened on both sides. So while being slower than a katana it is stronger," the shopkeeper replied.

"Cool," Naruto said as he moved on.

"So do you have any?" Anko asked.

"Yup one set left," the shopkeeper replied showing Anko a set of wrist guards and shin guards.

"Perfect I'll take them," Anko said grabbed the guards. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Naruto testing the weight and speed of one of the shopkeeper's broadswords.

"These are really nice," Naruto said as he tested the blade with a few more swings.

"Also not why we are here… now try these on," Anko said handing Naruto the guards. Naruto but the sword back and but the guards on. Once he hand them on he dropped to the ground as a set of red seals shown on the guards.

"What's going on I can't lift my arms or legs," Naruto said as he tried move.

"Give it a minute the seals are still attuning themselves to your body," Anko said. Naruto looked at the growing red seals then nodded and waited for something to happen. Sure enough after a full minute the seals turned blue for a moment then vanished.

"Hey I can move… but just barely," Naruto said lifting himself.

"Perfect this will give you a leaner build and your speed can be fixed," Anko as she led Naruto out of the shop.

* * *

><p>~With 'Team Seven'~<p>

Sakura was completely lost she hadn't been able to keep up with her team at all. She could understand Kakashi-sensei but Sasuke and Sai shouldn't be this much faster than her. She was starting to hate herself. All she did was physically exercise like Kakashi-sensei demanded but she wasn't getting anywhere. She finally just gave in and stopped to catch her breathe.

She was soaked to the bone with sweat but she never saw her fellow teammates waiting for her no matter how far she ran. She was starting to feel abandoned and she really didn't like that. She stopped dead when everything dawned on her. Kakashi-sensei had been playing favorites with Sasuke just like Naruto had been complaining about.

"Haruno… what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice caught her. She spun to see Naruto standing a few feet away from her just after the next turn in the road. And he looked as bad as she did he looked like he had jumped in a lake with how sweaty he was.

"Naruto… are you… ok?" Sakura asked still slightly out of breathe. She did feel a little hurt that she went from Sakura-chan to Haruno so quickly.

"I could as you the same," Naruto said as he walked towards her.

"Kakashi-sensei had us go out for a jog… but I couldn't keep up and now I can't find them," Sakura said ashamed of herself.

"What no Sasuke sense?" Naruto asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up," Sakura said weakly before she saw a figure behind Naruto. She couldn't believe how beautiful the woman was.

"Ah you must be one of Naruto's old teammates. I was wondering why my little Gaki stopped running," Anko said giving Naruto a wicked smile.

"Sorry Sensei," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine I'll let you catch your breath for a minute," Anko said as she jumped up and landed on the fence her eyes scanning for something.

"So how's Team Seven been?" Naruto asked.

"Confusing… I found something I really want to study in but Sensei hasn't helped me out with it," Sakura said.

"What do you mean he hasn't helped you out?" Anko asked dropping back down.

"Well I went to the Hospital yesterday to see my grandmother and I saw a Med-nin and I'm not sure what it was about him but I wanted to do it… I want to help people… to be able to patch them up. So I asked Kakashi-sensei if he could give me a few pointers or if he knew how I could get started in becoming a Med-Nin. And all he said if once I get my strength up to par he would help me out. Then he went back to helping Sai and Sasuke," Sakura explained.

"You need to bring that up to Hokage-jiji," Naruto said.

"Whiskers is right. If Bakakashi isn't training you right you gotta tell someone," Anko said.

"I don't want to cause a problem… I'm not a Clan Shinobi or anything," Sakura said. She watched as Anko reached forward and flicked her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Clan Shinobi or not you are a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf and deserve all the same training as the pampered princess and whoever your other teammate is," Anko said with a lot of disdain in her voice.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked.

"Would you think I'm weak and not as valuable as someone like Tsume Inuzuka?" Anko asked.

"No but you're a Sensei," Sakura said.

"I was a Genin once too… give yourself ten years you might be in my position," Anko said. Sakura looked at Anko then nodded.

"Thank you…" Sakura paused.

"Anko Mitarashi," Anko said know it was what Sakura was searching for.

"Thank you Mitarashi-Sensei," Sakura said with a light bow.

"Maa, Maa there you are Sakura," Kakashi said as he walked up. He stopped when he saw a hint of rage flash a crossed Anko's eyes.

"Hey what the hell Bakakashi? Your Genin tells you she wants to learn Medical Ninjutsu and you tell her to get stronger first?" Anko growled.

"Watch your tongue Anko. Lest you forget I am still a Jonin and you only a Tokubetsu Jonin," Kakashi said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"I'd watch your tongue Hatake," Naruto said his eyes flashing red for a moment. "I won't have you insulting a real Sensei,"

"Know your place Uzumaki," Kakashi said with a growl.

"Back off," Anko now stood between Kakashi and Naruto her eyes locked with Kakashi's. "You don't get to talk to me or _MY_ Genin like that Bakakashi. And I'll have you know. The moment I took Naruto on as my Genin Hokage-Sama promoted me to full-fledged Jonin," Anko added one hand on her Kunai pouch while the other was hidden and, unbeknownst to the one eyed Jonin, holding one hell of a venomous snake.

"Come along Sakura… I believe the fox and snake were playing together," Kakashi said as he simply turned as walked away with a very worried Sakura following him. She didn't get what he meant by fox and snake.

"Prick," Naruto said before he simply turned and started up his run. Anko kept looking in his direction for a moment then turned to watch over her Genin.

* * *

><p>~One Hour Later~<p>

Naruto had finally finished his training for the day and dropped down to the ground panting heavily. "Can you move still?" Anko asked.

"Barely… I'm not sure I'll be able to walk home," Naruto said weakly.

"Good… let's go," Anko said.

"Anko-sensei… you're a slave driver," Naruto said as he pushed himself up.

"Oh you'll enjoy my little treat for you… this is something I'll give you on special occasions," Anko said as the two started to move again.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anko stood before him clad only in a towel. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her. Who could really? Anko smiled and stepped out of the room getting Naruto to follow like a mindless hormonal teenager set on seeing boobs.<p>

"Ah that feels good," Anko said as she sunk into the hot waters of the onsen. Naruto still blushed heavily as he sat next to her in the water. Anko rested her head back feeling slightly good about herself. She had pushed Naruto to his limit, scared Kakashi away, and was currently threatening to give her Genin a bloody nose that might just kill him. All in all it was a good day.

"This is one hell of a reward," Naruto said trying not to look at Anko least be beaten within an inch of his life.

"You earned it… and feel free to gawk… that's your reward. You get to check out my smoking hot body while we soak," Anko laughed lightly.

"I don't know if I could look without passing out," Naruto said his face still beat red.

"You'll get used to it," Anko laughed some more. Naruto just chose to look up at the stars with his sensei rather than at her obscenely beautiful body.

"Hey Anko-sensei… could you teach me how to summons snakes?" Naruto asked.

"You want to summon snakes?" Anko asked.

"Yeah… truth be told I like frogs and toads a little more but snakes are really cool too," Naruto replied.

"I'll think about it," Anko said. "Come on let's go get out of here," Anko said as she stood and stretched but forgot to hold her towel. Naruto looked over just as the towel fell off her form. Anko grabbed the towel but was a second to late and Naruto got a full frontal view of her naked body.

Before Anko could say a word Naruto was out cold with a river of a bloody nose as he mumbled about seeing an angel. Anko just shook her head and picked up the unconscious boy.

* * *

><p>A four year old Naruto stood looking up at a masked woman smiling brightly. Though her mask hid her face she smiled as well. "So you wanna be Hokage eh?" Anko asked.<p>

"Yeah! I'm going to be Hokage then I'll make Hebi-chan my wife," Naruto said making Anko's face turn bright red under her mask.

"I'm sorry what?" Anko asked.

"You heard me… Hebi-chan is going to be my wife," Naruto said as he hugged Anko. "And we'll have a big family and we'll be super happy," Naruto added still smiling happily.

"I don't think you'd really want that… by the time you're Hokage I'll be old and wrinkled," Anko said.

"Then we'll just have to get married before I become Hokage," Naruto said defiantly.

"You're really set on this aren't you?" Anko asked.

"I never break my promises," Naruto said.

"Fine when you get old enough you can try and marry me," Anko smiled.

Naruto shot up from his bed panting heavily. His mind was reeling. He remembered that promise now. What he had said to Anko before he knew she was Anko. Naruto dropped back onto his bed smiling and shaking his head.

"How did I forget something like that?" Naruto asked himself as he laughed lightly. His face then turned red as he tried to figure out how he was going to look at Anko without blushing anymore with this now added on top of seeing her naked for a brief moment.

Naruto dropped back and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep not even noticing how easy it was for him to move compared to when he first put the weights on.

* * *

><p>~One Month Later~<p>

For one month Naruto was put through a daily hell of training. Each day his weights would be increased a little and each day they would run longer and spar harder. Anko made sure she adjusted Naruto's meals. He was only allowed ramen once every other day. His diet had gotten a complete overhaul thanks to Anko's ever watching eye on him.

And all her work was paying off. Naruto was in the best shape of his life and he didn't even know it. He didn't realize how heavy his weights were or the fact that Anko would up her game the moment he came close to hitting her. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't about to take a hit unless she truly couldn't dodge it.

And thanks to Gai Naruto was now the second person in Konoha that was learning and using Kaze-ken. And what shocked Gai the most was how easy it came to Naruto. It was as if the style was made for him. With each passing session Naruto became more fluid and evasive just like the wind itself. Gai praised Naruto continuously about his amazing skill with something most Jonin don't even take the time to learn.

Naruto had evolved himself over the time. Gone was his orange jumpsuit. Replaced by a pair of black pants with orange lines running down the sides, a sleeveless orange shirt that bore the kanji for wind on the back, his wrist-guard weights were covered by bandages that were then covered by his very own trench-coat. Unlike Anko's coat Naruto's coat was midnight black trimmed in orange and like his shirt had the kanji for wind on the back.

Naruto now stood before Anko who was grinning at him. "Well it's time we take our first real mission," Anko said making Naruto smile. One of the things Anko got Naruto doing during their training was using his Shadow Clones to complete 'D' ranked mission.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"We've got to head to the Tenchi Bridge and deliver a scroll to one of Konohagakure's spies," Anko said.

"A message delivery to a spy? That seems a little odd," Naruto said.

"Usually this would be either an 'A' ranked or 'S' ranked mission depending on the spy and the information. But Hokage-sama's sure that the spy won't be in danger or a danger," Anko explained.

"Well then I should go pack for a week trip," Naruto said. Once Anko nodded Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves. Anko smiled at how fast he had picked up on the Shunshin. She then did the same and vanished in a swirl of poison mist.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think.<strong>

**[1]: All of these are made up by me and still in the early stages of being made. If you have an idea as to what you think each style should be drop me a PM and we'll chat about it.**

**Kaze-Ken or** **Wind Fist:** Uses a balance of Speed and Agility to avoid hits and strike multiple times before one's opponent can recover and is the only style to use ones fists, feet, shins, knees, elbows, and forearms.

**Hi-Ken or Fire Fist:** The only style that uses a mix of Tai and Ninjutsu. The practitioner of the style uses quick firing single seal or sealess jutsus in tandem with their fists and feet.

**Tsuchi-Ken or Earth/Soil Fist:** Used as the ultimate defensive style with little to no weak points or open spaces to hit. Is the only style were the user sacrifices offensive power to maximize their defensive power and weather all attacks.

**Mizu-Ken or** **Water Fist:** Used with one's speed as the key so the user like that of water and thus virtually unhittable and as such is the only style that uses the opponent's body against them.

**Kaminari-Ken or** **Lightning/Thunder Fist:** Is the style in where one puts all of their training together mixing speed, strength, agility and endurance. It is the strongest of the five styles but due to the need to keep all four stats close together for maximum effect it is the hardest to master.


	3. That I am

**Chapter Three: That I Am**

**~A/N~ And here is chapter three enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure walked onto the bridge and slowed seeing a red haired man walking towards him from the other side. The figure paused wondering if this was his contact or just a random passerby.<p>

"Oh Good afternoon," the red haired man said with a soft smile.

"Afternoon," the figure spoke. The red haired man slowed as he reached the cloaked man.

"What brings you all the way out here?" the man asked.

"I'm traveling to see an old friend," the figure answered. "You?" he then asked.

"I am but a simple rounin, that I am," the man said still smiling softly. It was at this moment the figure took in the man's appearance the man had very long red hair kept nicely tied behind his neck. He had violet and he had an 'X' scar on his cheek. The man was wearing a pair of blue tabi socks, wicker sandals, and a white hakama with a light maroon kimono. The final thing the figure noticed was that he wore a katana on his hip.

"And what is a rounin doing so far from the Land of Iron?" the figure asked.

"I've looking for a peaceful place to lay my head, that I am," the Rounin replied as he offered his hand to the man. "Himura Kenshin," the man smiled softly.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said shaking Kenshin's hand.

"That name sounds familiar," Kenshin said as he cocked his head slightly. Itachi nodded in response.

"I'm the one that wiped out an entire clan in the land of fire," Itachi replied.

"That is a horrible thing to do, that it is," Kenshin replied.

"I had little choice… I am not here to defend myself to a stranger," Itachi replied.

"Of course… I'll be on my way," Kenshin said as he started to pass by Itachi. Another few minutes passed as a feminine figure appeared before Itachi.

"I take it you're my contact," Itachi said. Anko gave a nod and the figured reached for its hood. Anko stood in shock seeing Itachi of all people.

"What the fuck," Anko said as she jumped back grabbing a kunai.

"I assume you weren't expecting me," Itachi said with a blank stare. His eyes widened for a moment before he quickly ducked narrowly dodging a sword and a body as it passed him.

"Now that is impressive… a henge I couldn't see through," Itachi said as the red haired man had reappeared for a moment before Naruto was revealed.

"Stand down Naruto," Anko said. Naruto growled but nodded and moved behind Anko. It had taken all of his control to not make a face when he'd first heard the name.

"Good control over your Genin," Itachi said still showing any emotion. Anko paused then tossed a scroll to Itachi. The moment the scroll was within range Itachi destroyed it.

"Scrolls from Sarutobi-sensei are always brown with a yellow border," Itachi said as his eyes moved to Anko. "Trying to test me?"

"Needed to be sure," Anko said before she tossed him the scroll he had described.

"Understandable," Itachi said as he pocketed the scroll. "A word of warning Uzumaki. others have made the same henge you have… continued use of it can cause split personalities," Itachi said before he vanished by use of his murder of crows.

"What in the blue hell was that? Why is Itachi a spy? He wiped out the Uchiha clan and he's a spy for us?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I don't know… we'll have to ask Hiruzen when we get back," Anko said as the two turned only to find a rather large group of bandits moving towards them.

"Oh great that bandit group we passed caught up to us," Anko said having remembered passing the group with little difficulty on their way to the bridge.

"Should I scare them off?" Naruto asked with a slight grin.

"Oh this I have to see," Anko said taking a step back.

"Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Naruto shouted as roughly a hundred Narutos appeared.

"Henge No Jutsu," all of the Narutos called out. All of the Naruto's became cloaked in smoke and slowly faded revealing a massive squad of warriors. Each one wore flannel skirts and held weapons ranging from broadswords and shields to large two handed swords. Each one held a different look some had short black hair some had long blonde hair but all wore blue war paint.

The bandit group stopped dead seeing the miniature armor of near naked men clad in skirts. "What the hell is this?" the head bandit said taking a step back.

"Invictus maneo!" the horde cried out as they charged at the bandits. Anko burst out into laughed when the bandits started to trip over themselves as they ran from the strange horde of men. After a few minutes Naruto returned laughing his head off.

"So what was that?" Anko asked.

"I call it my Shadow Clone Horde Ability. As for their appearances it came from a book Kiba told me about. He said it was really bloody and had a lot of death in it. The people were called Celts I think," Naruto explained.

"And what was it you shouted?" Anko asked.

"Invictus Maneo? It means 'I remain unvanquished'," Naruto answered.

"Not bad. Now let's get home," Anko said. Naruto nodded and the two left the bridge.

* * *

><p>~Back in Konoha~<p>

Two days had passed and Sakura sat waiting to talk to the Hokage. She didn't want to rat out Kakashi but she wanted to learn and he wasn't helping. She looked down for a moment before she heard someone call her name.

"Haruno-san?" Sakura looked up to see Sai walking towards her.

"Hi Sai," Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Why are you here?" Sai asked.

"I'm waiting to talk to the Hokage," Sakura said. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Same," Sai said sitting down next to Sakura. This was hands down the longest conversation they had ever had between each other. But that didn't stop Sakura form liking Sai a little. What could she say; she had a thing for dark haired pale boys.

"What do you need to talk to the Hokage about?" Sakura asked.

"I'd rather not say," Sai replied. Sakura nodded. Yup just like Sasuke he ignored her.

"Haruno-san, the Hokage will see you know," The Hokage's secretary said. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Ah Sakura what can I do for you?" Hiruzen said looking up from his last report for the day. He waited for a moment but she said nothing. He quickly figured out she was nervous about something.

"I wanted to…" Sakura started before she stopped.

"It is fine, you can tell me anything," Hiruzen said.

"I was kind of hoping I could get a solo sensei like Naruto," Sakura said getting Hiruzen to sigh.

"Has Kakashi not been training you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes and no… he trains me but not in what I want to learn," Sakura replied.

"And what is it you want to learn?" Hiruzen asked.

"Medical Ninjutsu," Sakura said. Hiruzen smiled happy to see someone interested in the art. His face quickly changed as he thought over Kakashi.

"I warned him about neglecting," Hiruzen said as he rubbed his brow.

"Hokage-sama… I believe it would be best if I gave my report," Sai said as he stepped in fully knowing Sakura was still there.

"More bad news on Hatake?" Hiruzen asked.

"Extremely," Sai replied. With a nod he cleared in throat and began. "Kakashi Hatake has shown little to no interest in training Haruno-san even though she shows great admiration in becoming a med-nin. He focuses to heavily on Sasuke Uchiha and myself. I believe he knows I am to report to you and was hoping by giving me extra focus I wouldn't see how he ignores Haruno-san. My recommendation is to remove Hatake from the Sensei program and place him back in Anbu or his Jonin rank. He is not fit to train. As for the three of us I recommend that I return to root, Haruno-san be appointed a sensei fit to teach her Medical Ninjutsu, and Uchiha-san complete removal from the Ninja program," Sai finished him long report.

"I will come back to the rest of that report. But first why do you wish to return to root?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was trained to be emotionless and I find myself emotionally compromised for reasons I don't understand," Sai replied.

"How so?" Hiruzen asked.

"When Hatake-sensei ignores Haruno-san for instance… I find myself becoming angered at him," Sai answered making Sakura's face go red.

"Any other instances?" Hiruzen asked.

"One in particular," Said replied.

_~Flashback~_

Sakura stood facing Sasuke. She was ready for this. She had been training herself for this. To be able to fight someone she cared out. As a Shinobi she had to understand that just because she liked them or that they were friends they could also become enemies.

Sakura took a slow breath and the match began. Sasuke shot forward ready to attack. And to his, Sai's and Kakshi's surprise his attack missed. As did the second, third, fourth… in fact he found himself unable to hit Sakura. The pinkette was dodging everything he threw at her.

"What's going on?" Sasuke growled. Sakura smiled as she dodged another attack and back flipped a ways off.

"I've admired you for a long time Sasuke-kun… in doing so I've learned how you attack and how you move," Sakura said with a smile. Her obsession with Sasuke was finally come into use. She was all but untouchable when Sasuke tried to hit her.

"Bullshit," Sasuke shouted as he ran in and started his attacks up again. Sakura did the same and dodged each attack but this time she added in a punch of her own and caused Sasuke to stumble backward and lose his footing. He had become so enraged by Sakura knowing all his attacks that he got sloppy. And now it would cost him. He fell back hitting the ground hard and quickly felt a weight on his chest. He looked up to see Sakura over him with a knee on his chest and her fist inches from his nose.

"Looks like I win," Sakura smiled happily. With a near happy cheer she got off Sasuke and let him up.

"Well do-" Sai started to say before Sasuke flipped to his feet and launched the hardest punch he could at Sakura who was miles off in her victory to notice. It was at the last moment that she saw his fist. With all his might behind his punch he nailed Sakura right in the face instantly knocking her out and slamming her into the ground.

Before Sasuke could say a word he found himself in same situation he had put Sakura. Sai's fist was in his face before he could react. And just like Sakura he took the hit and was smashed into the ground. But unlike Sakura he kept his consciousness. He looked up to see a raged filled look in Sai's eyes.

"That is not how you act after losing a spar nor is it how you should treat a teammate," Sai said before he moved over to Sakura making sure she wasn't severely hurt.

_~Flashback end~_

"And Hatake did nothing?" Hiruzen asked. Sai shook his head answering him. "How long ago was this?" Hiruzen asked. In answer him again Sai looked to Sakura whom refused to look at them.

"Sakura how long ago was this?" Hiruzen asked.

"A while," Sakura lied.

"It was yesterday… she's using a henge to hide her bruise," Sai said making Sakura look away more.

"Sakura show me this bruise," Hiruzen said with a stern voice. Sakura made a hand sign and the henge faded. What Hiruzen saw made him visibly look away for a moment. Her right eye was nearly swollen shut and all around it was dark purple to black. The bruise covered a good portion of her the right side of her face.

"Hokage-sama, Anko and Naruto wish to speak to you," The secretary tried warn him before the door burst open and the two entered.

"Ok we're back and we need answers," Anko said. She froze when she saw Sakura. This wasn't going to be good. And boy was she right. Naruto stopped dead seeing the bruise on Sakura.

"Sakura… who did that to you," Naruto asked.

"It was a mission," Sakura said trying to cover for Sasuke.

"And here I thought Naruto was bad at lying," Anko said.

"Sasuke," Naruto all but growled.

"Naruto you are to stay put. Sasuke will be handled by me," Hiruzen said making all of Naruto's rage subside. The Hokage could do far worse than he ever could.

"Now I will speak with you two in a moment but first. Sai please take Sakura to the hospital to have her looked at," Sai nodded and took a hold of Sakura's hand and pulled the now blushing Sakura out of the office. Hiruzen then places a seal on the wall and the pattern quickly spread over the room. With a nod he let them know they could now ask.

"Itachi?" Was all Anko could think of to ask asked.

"Yes sit and I will explain," Hiruzen said.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning~<p>

Sasuke Uchiha stood before the Hokage visibly sweating. He'd never thought that something like this would happen to him of all people. He wasn't sure what he had been summoned for but he didn't like the looks he was getting.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. I'm putting you on probation. If you step one more foot out of line I will seal your chakra away and remove you from the Ninja Program," Hiruzen said making Sasuke look at him in shock.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Sasuke asked.

"The main accusation was the over use of force in your spar with Haruno-san. From reports from both Haruno-san and Sai you had clearly lost and instead of taking your loss with humility you lashed out and attacked Sakura," Hiruzen said.

"She should've let down her guard. A real enemy wouldn't let her celebrate," Sasuke said.

"She would've killed or incapacitated a real enemy. A friend and teammate all she should've needed to do is just pin you," Homura said.

"Do you want to know how much damage you did you Haruno-san?" Koharu asked.

"How much could a single punch really do?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see. Thanks to your advanced strength and her hitting the ground; she has a fracture on the back of her skull, a severely bruised cheek and forehead, her eye is swollen shut, her nose is broken and she lost ten percent vision in her right eye," Hiruzen said making Sasuke blink in surprise.

"All from one punch?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't seem to understand. Yes she is a kunoichi but Haruno-san is still a young girl add the fact that until recently she hadn't been taking her training seriously. You might as well have punched a civilian girl in the face," Koharu said.

"If she can-"

"You're done defending yourself. As of this moment you are on probation and team seven is shelved until we find you a third teammate," Hiruzen said.

"Third teammate?" Sasuke asked.

"We've removed Sakura from your team as she doesn't feel safe around you," Homura answered.

"So where is she going?" Sasuke asked.

"We will cross that bridge once she is fully healed," Hiruzen replied. "You are dismissed Genin Uchiha," Sasuke gave a bow then all but stormed out of the office.

"How dare they do this to me," Sasuke growled as he walked through the office.

* * *

><p>~With Naruto~<p>

Naruto dropped to the ground as he looked up at Anko who was grinning at him. "You'll have to do better than that," Anko laughed.

"Good thing I like strong girls," Naruto said making Anko's face redden just slightly.

"I'm not a girl Naruto… I'm a full grown woman," Anko said as she rolled her eyes.

"Another thing I like," Naruto laughed. This time Anko simply rolled her eyes and removed her foot from Naruto's chest. Anko turned to see an ANBU land before her.

"Mitarashi-san, the Hokage wishes to see you right away," the ANBU said.

"I'll be right there. You're free for the day Naruto," Anko said before she vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

"Ramen here I come," Naruto said with a smile.

Anko stepped into the Hokage's office to see him rubbing his chin. "Ah Anko good timing," Hiruzen said as he handed her a report. "I need you to take Naruto and get to the border of the land of wind. There you will meet Jiraiya and head to Sunagakure. The Kazekage has asked for assistance with his son's seal," Hiruzen said.

"Hai Hokage-sama… but if I may ask. Why is it necessary for me and Naruto to go?" Anko asked.

"I want Naruto to meet another Jinchuriki and the Kazekage has asked specifically for you. He has information on Orochimaru and he knows you were his student. Now move out," Hiruzen answered.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Anko said vanishing to get Naruto.

Anko stepped into Naruto's apartment she was planning on scaring the hell out of him once he came out of the bathroom. The door started to open and Anko noticed something instantly… all of his clothes were on his bed. An evil grin came to her face. This just got better.

"NARUTO!" she shouted.

"HOLY MOTHER!" Naruto shouted back as he stumbled backwards. Anko started to laugh but that quickly died on her lips as she saw his near naked form. For his age he looked damn sexy. With a smooth and lean build devoid of all hair and baby fat… yup Naruto was dead sexy.

"Well now aren't you a sexy beast," Anko smiled. Naruto's face quickly flushed from her comment.

"Do we have a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yup so get dressed and pack for a week mission. We are going to the land of wind," Anko said.

"Hai," Naruto nodded and passed by Anko to dress.

"Meet me at the gate in a half hour," Anko said before she vanished. Naruto couldn't beat down his blush from Anko seeing him only clad in a towel. He was happy he had decided to wear a towel and not simply walk out of his bathroom naked.

"Wonder what we are doing in the land of wind," Naruto thought to himself as he finished dressing and grabbed his gear.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ Sorry this chapter took so long had a lot of distractions from the holidays. Also it is a little shorter than I wanted but I'm kinda still building plot as I go.<strong>

**Yes i used Kenshin from ****rurouni kenshin for his first henge. his second henge was just me messing around with the look of old Scottish and Irish warriors.**


End file.
